Love you, Chloe
by SnixX321
Summary: Aunt Lauren said Chloe couldn't talk to her dad. She never said she couldn't send a letter.


**Hey! So I finally came up with a Darkest Powers Fanfic! Yay! **

**Summary: Aunt Lauren said Chloe couldn't see her dad. She never said Chloe could send him a message.**

**Disclamiers: Disclamiers for all my stories/one-shots are on my page.**

**Here goes…**

Chloe POV

Things have been going good. We got a room at new hotel. Two rooms actually, one for boys and one for girls. We all have our separate rooms this time. New clothes, shoes, everything.

I couldn't feel worse.

I wanted to talk to my dad. I knew Aunt Lauren already said no, that it wouldn't be safe. Not for my safety, for his. Aunt Lauren said to leave it be, that I'd speak to him as soon as we were all completely safe. I knew I should listen to her. I knew I should shake off the feeling of regret.

My dad is suffering because of me and I can't bear that. I mean, hasn't he suffered enough losing mom? I don't want to cause him anymore pain but truthful there is nothing I can do about it.

I sit on the back porch of the girls hotel room, curled up on the chair with my head on my knees and my arms wrapped around my legs. I stare at the view, which was a trashy park no one was currently at. Weather it be because it's trashy or it's midnight, I don't know.

The sliding door that leads to my room opens and someone slips outside. I don't have to look up to know who it is.

Tori sits in the chair besides me and doesn't say anything at first. I see her open her mouth and then close it. She stares at the same park I do for a few more moments.

"What's up with you?" she finally says. I think she means it sincerely but this is Tori we're talking about. You never know with her.

"I miss my dad," I don't glance at her as I say this.

She nods her head slowly, as if processing this. I don't know how she'll respond. I don't think she knows that Kit is her father or that Derek and Simon are her half brothers. It doesn't matter to me right this minute.

Right then, I see a little girl run to the park and my eye brows go up. What's a little girl doing at the park at midnight? But then I see her pass through the swings, laughing, and she disappears. Her laughs echo in my ears.

"Well," Tori looks at me then back at the swings, which had swayed when the little girl passed through them. "You know what Aunt Lauren said."

"I know," I sigh.

"She never said you couldn't send him a letter," She pointed out. That's when I glance at her. I think about it. Aunt Lauren _did _say I couldn't talk to my dad but never that I couldn't send him a letter…

Smiling, I go to my room and grab a paper and pen, then I sit back in my seat and bring the pen to the paper hesitantly.

"Go ahead," Tori tells me. I look at her. She has her eyes closed and she is laying back in the chair.

So I turn to the paper and begin to write.

_Dear Dad,_

_ I know you probably didn't expect to hear from me in a letter. More likely a phone call but that isn't safe. I just want you to know I'm safe. I've seen the paper. That much money, dad? I never knew I was worth that much to you!_

_ I can't tell you much. I'm worried about you, though. I miss you too. Don't worry about me so much, dad! I'll be fine. I am absolutely safe right now. _

_ I'll be home as soon as I can. Please be safe. I love you so much. I can't bear it if I lose you too._

_ Stay safe, I love you,_

_ Chloe_

I folded the letter when I was done and then stared at it. How do I get it to my dad?

"Come on," Tori stood up and headed inside.

"Where are we going?" I asked her.

"To the office. They'll send the letter for us," Tori said. I nodded and we went to the office. A lady was there, even though it was midnight.

"Hello," she smiled at us. "How may I help you?"

"We need you to send a letter for us, please," Tori told the lady and handed over my letter.

She asked all the information to send it and then we went back upstairs. Before we parted for her to go to her room and me to mine, I said, "Thanks, Tori."

She blinked, smiled and said, "Your welcome."

I go to my room and I swear I see that little girl laughing, looking right at me.

**Short, short and short. I know. But I wanted to do a Fanfic for Darkest Powers Series.**

**Like? No? Tell me!**

**How did you guys like the Tori/Chloe moment? They don't have many, do they?**

**Peace.**

**~SnixX321**


End file.
